stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbara McConnell
Barbara Wright McConnell is an American Democratic Party politician from New Jersey, who served in the New Jersey General Assembly and in the cabinet of former Governor James Florio. McConnell was born Barbara Wright, daughter of Carson and Mildred Wright, in Livingston, Tennessee. She graduated from Livingston Academy and went on to earn a B.S. degree from Tennessee Technological University."Notable Women Throughout the History of Hunterdon County", Hunterdon County, New Jersey Culture & Heritage Commission, 2000. Accessed March 10, 2008. In 1955, she was selected Miss Putnam County and competed in the Miss Tennessee pageant. After graduating from college, she married Terry McConnell, who worked for the United States Patent and Trademark Office. After moving with her husband to Washington, D.C., McConnell worked for U.S. Rep. Joe L. Evins, first as a secretary and then as an administrative assistant. When her husband accepted an offer to work with a bank in New Jersey, they moved to Delaware Township outside Flemington, New Jersey. McConnell became active in the local Democratic Party organization, and in 1977 she was elected to the New Jersey General Assembly in a district usually dominated by Republicans.Waldron, Martin. "Women Gaining Stature in Legislature", The New York Times, December 4, 1977. Accessed March 10, 2008. While serving in the Assembly, McConnell worked on legislation to combat discrimination against women by lending institutions, as well as legislation helping to protect women against domestic violence. She served as president of the board of the Hunterdon County volunteer organization Women's Crisis Services, now known as SAFE in Hunterdon. In 1981, McConnell gave up her seat in the Assembly to run in the Democratic primary for Governor of New Jersey. In a crowded race, she finished with only 3% of the vote, well behind the front-runner James Florio.Carroll, Maurice. "Florio and Kean Agree Taxes Are a Key Issue", The New York Times, June 4, 1981. Accessed March 10, 2008. Florio lost in the general election to Thomas Kean but later served a term as governor from 1990 to 1994. After her defeat in the gubernatorial race, McConnell served as president of the New Jersey Food Council, a lobbying group representing the food industry.New Jersey Food Council. Accessed March 10, 2008. She returned to public service ten years later in the Florio administration, when she was appointed as New Jersey Commissioner of Commerce and Economic Development. She was the first woman to serve in this position. Following the end of Governor Florio's term of office in January 1994, McConnell again worked as a lobbyist, establishing the McConnell Group to represent the interests of several large companies and organizations, including Coca-Cola Bottling Co."Ex-Legislators Registered to Lobby 2005 - New Jersey", Center for Public Integrity. Accessed March 10, 2008. She continues to reside in Delaware Township near Flemington, New Jersey.Hunterdon County Board of Chosen Freeholders, August 22, 2006. Accessed March 10, 2008. References External links *Biography of Barbara McConnell in Josephine's Journal, The Overton County News, Livingston, Tennessee. Accessed March 10, 2008. *"Women Leaders M-P," [http://www.njinsider.com/ New Jersey Insider]. Accessed March 10, 2008. Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Members of the New Jersey General Assembly Category:New Jersey Democrats Category:People from Hunterdon County, New Jersey Category:People from Overton County, Tennessee Category:State cabinet secretaries of New Jersey Category:Tennessee Technological University alumni Category:Women state legislators in New Jersey